White Bomber (B-Daman)
White Bomber (Shirobon) is one of the protagonists in Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden and Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden Victory as well as both manga. In the first series he is the goofy but courageous leader of the B-Daman team. His B-Daron is Kazemaru (カゼ丸), a big blue-feathered bird whom he has a very special bond with, and his best friend is Blue Bomber. He was voiced by Houko Kuwashima in the Japanese anime. Personality White Bomber is kind, brave and good-hearted with a strong sense of justice. In the first two episodes (BB-Daman Bakugaiden III) he is portrayed as a prince, the son of Golden Bomber whom he must save when he is corrupted by the Dark B-Da into Emperor Dark Bomber. In BB-Daman Bakugaiden proper (BB-Daman Bakugaiden IV) he is a playful and energetic youngster who dreams of being capable of flying on his own. After he meets Blue Bomber and Dr. Gray Bomber he becomes one of the main characters, fighting evil alongside his friends. He is shown to have already known Red Bomber and Yellow Bomber at the start of Bakugaiden IV. Cheerful and innocent, White Bomber can act rather silly and childish on occasion and can be a little naive at times. He can also be clumsy when trying to help others. This lends itself to the goofy nature of the series and can make for humorous occurrences. He also is very curious about things and when he sees something suspicious he always tries to find out what is going on. His determined nature drives him to get to the bottom of things. Naturally friendly and a bit of an idealist, he sees Black Bomber as an ally fighting on the side of good and tries to enlist him to join them, and believes he will come around one day and that they will work together to defeat the evil forces threatening their city. All the B-Da Armors built by the genius professor Dr. Gray Bomber that he pilots are capable of flight, reflecting his dream. Though White Bomber likes being able to fly in them, he has expressed his opinion that he seems to be something of a guinea pig for the Professor's inventions. He seems to have a love for sweets, especially cake and his love of the latter is shared by Kazemaru whom he will often get into fights with over it. Whenever he needs to go somewhere or wants to fly just for fun he tosses a piece of cake attached to a rope in the air and calls his B-Daron's name, who always promptly shows up. White Bomber usually hangs on to his foot while he's flying. Once because of overtraining he passed out. Another time he was in a situation where he was unable to fight when Yellow Bomber was being mind-controlled by the Dark B-Da, Draken, not wanting to hurt his friend. White Bomber confronted Draken but nearly died in the ensuing fight and was injured badly however. Yellow Bomber blamed himself for his friend's condition and went to get revenge on Draken who hypnotized him in the first place. Fortunately White Bomber recovered in time to save his friend from being killed and defeated the Dark B-Da Draken, even though Draken managed to survive. B-Da Armors White Gale The first B-Da Armor to be made by Dr. Gray Bomber, it allows him to fly like hes always wanted. It makes its debut in Episode 3. White Gale is a balanced B-Da Armor, though its design is different from the three mechas that the Professor proceeds to build after it. White Gale's main attack is "B-Da Cannon". White Gale II After the White Gale is severely damaged by Drakken's Hagane Soryu in their first meeting, the Professor hurriedly makes repairs to the machine. He also improves the mecha by using his own technology to power up the B-Dama shots. This is achieved by compressing them through a narrower barrel as it fires, increasing its attack power. This allows White Bomber to even the odds against his Dark B-Da foe in their rematch. White Gale II retains most of its appearance, with the exception of the B-Da cannon it was fitted with. Its main attack is "Metal B-Da Cannon" and it debuts in Episode 12. White Blows Tiger's final attempt to destroy White Bomber and his friends results in the destruction of all of the 1st-generation B-Da Armors. Utilizing the data from their previous battles against the Four Great Dark Beings, Dr. Gray Bomber thus creates the White Blows, an entirely new B-Da Armor with upgraded characteristics, greater attack power and the ability to launch rapid-fire B-Damas. Its armor has also been strengthened which allows it to withstand some of the attacks by enemy Dark Armors, a fact noted by Shuringe. It debuts in Episode 21 and its main attack is "Blows Cannon". On the toy version of this armor, the name is misprinted as "White Gale III". Saint Blaster Once the Dark Prince is on the scene and shows off his combining capabilities into the Blizzard Dragon and Blizzard Evil, Dr. Gray Bomber reveals to them the ability for his second generation B-Da Armors to combine into the formidable Saint Blaster. However it requires all three pilots to combine their hearts into one and cooperate as a team. They come through and manage to succeed in order to save their friend Red Bomber. Saint Dragon Dr. Gray Bomber's final secret is the ability for Saint Blaster to combine with Black Devastator to make a powerful dragon-type B-Da Armor. In the final episode, it is used to directly combat the Dark B-Da's Darkness Dragon and destroy Dark Koutei and the Dark B-Da for good, thus restoring peace to B-Da City once and for all. Bakugaiden-shiro1.jpg|White Bomber (Shirobon) Wbombermancap.png|White Bomber from Episode 1 Armor Shirobon.JPG|White Bomber Armor 00000045029.jpg|White Bomber Armor in BB D-Daman Bakugaiden Shirobon.jpg|White Bomber in the Manga Category:B-Daman Characters Category:Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden Category:Male Characters